The Doctor Visits the Dentist
by Silly Bobbit
Summary: Slightly Fluffy Oneshot! When the Doctor gets a toothache from too many sweets, Rose insists she take him to the dentist. Involves kitchen appliances and the Doctor’s love for all things bananas!  10DoctorRose.


**The Doctor Goes to the Dentist**

**Summary:**** Slightly Fluffy Oneshot! When the Doctor gets a toothache from too many sweets, Rose insists she take him to the dentist. Involves kitchen appliances and the Doctor's love for all things bananas! 10DoctorRose. **

**A/N:**** This is my first Fanfic that I've actually posted. I have a couple in the works however. But I came up with this while reading fluffy oneshots and eating a Banana Shake (go figure). Another inspiration is that I got braces today shudders hence the bananas and the dental bit. I'd like do dedicate this to my very bestest friend "Rowena" and to my fab Orthodontist. Thanks! And please review…I need all the input I can get. By the way, in Dentist office "Doctor" will be our beloved Time Lord and "Dr." will be the dentist. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. And if I did, I'd make myself the Doctor's companion and David Tennant would forever be the Doctor. Too bad, huh? I don't even own any memorabilia, unless you wanna count stuff on my computer. It's a tad difficult to get anything memorabilia like in the states. Not to mention shipping costs. Anywho….on with the show. **

**The Doctor is in!**

**  
**

* * *

It all started when the Doctor decided he had a craving for a Banana Shake. Half the day he begged and begged Rose to make him one, as he was too busy 'fixing the TARDIS.' 

"There's nothing wrong with her!" she exclaimed for the umpteenth time, firmly refusing his pleas. 'He may not be able to refuse me anything,' she thought smugly, 'but that doesn't mean I can't.' She was currently trying to read a magazine, and was becoming exasperated with his constant pleading. "Surely you can take a few moments off from 'fixing'," She added much sarcasm to this, "to make a simple shake."

"But Rooooossse." He pouted, coming out from under the Tardis' control panel. His glasses rested at the end of his nose and he had grease smudges on his cheeks and hands. Rose's breath caught for a moment. He looked so adorable with those glasses, and with his bottom lip sticking out pleadingly. His brown eyes almost glowing like a child at Christmas.

"…Acts like a child, too," She muttered, snapping out of her reflections on how appealing she thought the Doctor really was.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked sweetly, coming to stand before her. "Time Lords never had to beg on hands and knees, and I'm not about to start now."

Reaching the end of her rope, Rose dramatically slapped down her magazine, "Alright!" She consented, if not rather unwillingly. "I'll do it."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand tightly and almost dragging her to the kitchen.

In spite of herself, Rose smiled. Both the Doctor's cheerful moods were contagious and she could never stay angry with him long.

When they reached the kitchen, the Doctor immediately began setting out the ingredients. Milk, ice, a bit of sugar, and of course, Bananas. Rose retrieved the blender from the cabinet and plugged it in, beginning to desire a shake as well.

"If you have enough time to set everything out for me, then why don't you make it yourself?" Rose demanded, turning around, with hands on hips.

"We-e-ell," He said, a childlike look of much-too-serious reflection upon his face, "I just love to see you work for me, is all."

"Sexist."

"If I didn't put you to work every now and then you'd have a bum bigger than your Mum's pretty soon!" The Doctor replied indignantly.

"Since when have you been looking?!" She yelped with mock-horror.

"It'd be hard -not- to!"

Rose glared at him, daring him to say anything else. He stared back unwavering, but with the look of an innocent child. She sauntered up to him, her face almost touching his, and still staring. "Perv" She murmured, licking her lips and pulling on his tie. She saw him gulp nervously and her desire for a bit of revenge was satisfied. She smiled smugly as she stepped back towards the counter and the Doctor realized he'd been had. "Hand me the milk will you?" She said as if nothing had happened.

'She's good.' The Doctor thought, feeling a bit like a deer in headlights.

"Right then," Rose declared, as the last ingredient plopped into the machine. "But where's the top?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I didn't think of that, but I'm sure it will work just as well without it."

Rose raised her eyebrow, "If you say so." Then, rather coyly, she asked, "Could you watch it for a second; I've got to get something."

"Sure Rose. Which button do I press?"

"You really don't do domestic, do you?"

He made a face, "Nope."

"That one right there." She showed him, reaching her arm over his and pointing to a large red switch, she shook her head disgustedly, "Live for several centuries, taken down countless universal-villains and you can't operate a blender…"

Before she had even taken a step away from what seemed to be a ticking bomb, a whirring sound filled her ears. Her back was pelted with something wet and sticky. Rose turned quickly around, only to be assaulted but the mess the blender had made on her front. It look her a few moments to locate the button with the chunks of banana sticking to her face. The whirring stopped.

"I think I'll be finding the top, now." Said the Doctor, wiping the mess off his face.

"Here, let me get that." Rose interjected, wiping his face with a damp cloth from the sink and trying not to laugh at his comical appearance. She would rather have licked it off, but who knew how _that_ would turn out. 'Most likely him getting distant and trying to avoid me for the rest of the day.' She thought rather unhappily. She couldn't tell him how she felt, even though she was sure he already guessed. She would have to leave him someday and she would rather do it without many strings attached.

"You have nothing to laugh about, Rose Tyler. You're as bad off as I am." He grinned, apparently not seeing her moment of unhappiness. Reaching deep into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and licking it, proceeded to wipe off her face.

Rose stared at his face, amused by his look of intense concentration. "Enjoying the view?" he asked, still appearing to be engrossed in wiping her face, but with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Rose blushed in response and the Doctor gace her a knowing smile before returning to the task at hand. She'd been caught. But how did he know?

After their faces were relatively clean, the Doctor stared mournfully at the blender, tipping it towards his face. "It's empty."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rose giggled. "No worries, I can make another one, just find the top first."

Minutes later, the Time Lord and his companion were sitting at the table, enjoying banana shakes. "You cook better than your mother anyway."

"Oi!"

He shrugged cheekily, winking. How he would love to just take her in his arms and…

_Mind out of the gutter, if you don't mind, Doctor. _The TARDIS chagrined in his head.

_If you say so._

_I do. _

As he sucked on his shake, a tingle began in one of his molars, then it became uncomfortable, and then painful. "Toothache!" He cried aloud, groaning.

"What?" Rose asked, momentarily puzzled.

"Toothache," He said again, opening his mouth and pointing to the offender.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not a bit. I haven't a clue why the call 'em 'toothaches,' they're so _soothing_."

"I know exactly what you need." She said, ignoring his comment, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

"And what would that be?" He questioned, hoping for some sort of treat.

"A Dentist."

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" The Doctor complained, being dragged by Rose into the Walk-in Dentist office. 

"Course it is, now quit ya moaning." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"I hope you see my point."

Humbled he replied, "I suppose, just don't slap me."

"Don't go mistakening me for my mum."

It hadn't been difficult for Rose to get the Doctor to go to London, or even to get out the door. But the closer they got to the office, the more he complained and the more he resisted. "Can't we just go to the Med-Bay in the Tardis? I'm sure we can find something…"

"Haven't you ever been to the dentist?" He shook his head.

"I never needed too, not till now anyways. Am I…." He paled, "…going domestic?"

Rose sniggered, "Of course not, but you have been eating more sugar lately. Your other regenerations must have been more sensible."

He sniffed, "Oi! And whose fault is that!? You're the one who insisted we stop on that planet with the candy stores on every block. You wanted to stock up."

"Apparently I can handle it." She said smugly. "Thou who has no self control."

"Stupid Ape." He muttered as Rose opened the door.

"Cheers," She grinned.

Going to the receptionist desk, Rose explained. "He has a toothache, pretty painful. I thought someone should take a look at it."

The nurse nodded understandably, "Name?"

"John Smith." He answered for himself.

"Right then, it's not a busy day, should be about twenty minutes. You can sit over there." She pointed to a bench near the door.

"Don't worry Doctor; it really won't be that bad." Rose reassured as they set down. Seeing his downcast face, she hugged him tight. He responded instantly by wrapping his own arms about her.

Rose breathed deep, inhaling his scent. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips and as he pulled away from the hug he looked at her quizzically, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, perfectly fine." She avoided his eyes, and instead inspected her nails intently, aggravated with herself for again showing her heart on her sleeve.

"Rose," He said softly, taking her hands in his own.

She looked up slowly, not wanting to face him now. "Yes, Doctor?" Her voice was quiet and fearful. She didn't want him to tell her that it could never be.

"Oh, it's nothing..."

"You can tell m..." She stopped. No sense in creating an awkward moment which she would definitely regret later.

"Just…thank you." He said, obviously relieved she hadn't pressed him. "For everything, you saved me. I was about to lose it." He was going to say what he really felt. But his conscience stopped him. He couldn't do that to her.

"I'm sure I don't deserve all the credit, Martha probably helped too." She said, gently elbowing his side. She was keeping her tone light, but when she saw how serious he was, she sobered.

He nodded solemnly and continued, "And then you came back. Leaving the life you had behind for me."

Rose whimpered, "But I'll have to leave you someday. Then you'll be your own again."

"Oh, Rose," he said, taking her into a hug, sorry that he had brought it up. "That's years away, a lifetime for you. Let's make the most of our time now." He rocked her back and forth, murmuring in her ear comfortingly.

She withdrew first, wiping stray tears away from her cheeks. She smiled slightly at him, changing his frown of concern to a grin.

The Doctor, seeing her tears for the first time said. "Aw, come here." He pulled her into another hug and Rose buried her face into his neck. Then he gently took her face in his and kissed her mouth softly, for only a moment. He smiled tenderly at her saying, "You're amazing you know it?"

"Excuse me, John Smith is it?"

The pair looked up to see a smirking nurse holding a clipboard. "This way, if you don't mind, hope you don't have some communicable mouth disease. You both are so cute."

Rose blushed scarlet and turned her head to see a laughing Doctor. "It's not funny." She muttered, squeezing his hand.

"Course it is." He winked, causing her to blush more. "We can talk later." He whispered. She nodded in mute agreement.

"The Doctor is waiting." The lady cut in, tapping her foot.

"Right, sorry." He apologized, standing up and pulling Rose with him.

As soon as the Nurse led then though the door separating the waiting room from the rest, the Doctor turned whiney again. "Oncoming Storm indeed." She muttered as he once again began pleading to go back to the TARDIS.

"You're too much like your mother."

"Someone has to keep you in line."

Moments later, the Doctor was seated in the chair and Rose stood beside him. Rose was studying him intently, trying to figure him out. What had that kiss meant? Her head told her it was just a friendly kiss, one between best friends. But her heart hoped it meant more. The Doctor, noticing her inspection, questioned "Do I have something on my face?"

The way he said it made her snap out of her reverie and something clicked. She was now determined to be content with their relationship how it was. After all, there was always the possibility that they would be separated. It would be so much harder if they involved together in that way. Even though it was what she wanted most. "No, I was just thinking."

"Dangerous habit that, especially for you Rose Tyler." He smirked at her playfully and she lightly smacked him round the head.

"Ouch!" he pouted in mock pain.

"Stop being cheeky and you'll stop getting smacked." She grinned at him and he prepared his finest comeback.

That was when the Dentist came in. He was of medium height and fairly fit looking. "I'm Dr. Alonzo Hunt. " He greeted, holding out his hand.

Rose just barely stifled a giggle as she shook his hand. "Rose Tyler." She glanced at the Doctor to see his reaction. His mouth was gaping open and he looked startled. Rose had to stifle two giggles this time.

"And the patient?" Alonzo asked, eyebrow raised that the Doctor's response.

"John Smith," Rose supplied. "Sorry, your name's a bit of a joke with us."

"Uhuh." An awkward silence filled the room. Rose prodded the Doctor's side with her finger, none too gently.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Right," he directed at the Dr." Well it seems I have a toothache…and it hurts," He added nodding.

Dr. Hunt pressed a button on the side of the chair and the Doctor was slowly laid back. "Allons-y Alonzo!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. The Dr. stared at him a moment, as if determining if he were sane or not. Finally he just shook his head and went on with it. "That was fun." He whispered to Rose.

"Loads," Rose sarcastically agreed, letting go of his hand and pulling up the nearest chair to sit by him.

"Open please." Alonzo requested, gesturing towards his mouth as he picked up a small mirror and metal pick.

The Doctor complied, and the Dr. began the examination. Rose heard him 'tsk' disapprovingly several times. Several minutes later the Doctor was being raised up, whimpering a bit and holding his cheek. "Seems you have a cavity, you'll have to make an appointment with a regular office to get that fixed. Until then you can just use some pain killers." After shaking their hands once more, Dr. Alonzo left the room.

The Doctor and Rose burst out laughing. "I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed, helping him up. "How could we have missed it on the sign?"

"Brilliant! I've always wanted to say that." He agreed, beginning to walk out.

Rose caught up with him, grabbing his hand with both of hers. "Where to next?" She asked, patting his cheek. "The TARDIS for some Tylenol?"

"Sure." He said absently. He saw it. Outside the office, on a brass plate was the name, "Dr. Alonzo Hunt D. M. D."

"Get a picture Rose!" He practically flew to stand beside the sign.

Sighing, she took her digital camera out of her coat pocket and snapped the picture. She laughed. He had a proud look on his face, as if he had just conquered something or landed on the moon.

"One thing though Rose." He said as they headed towards the TARDIS. "We must go back again for all dental emergencies. "

Rose's mouth dropped. She stopped and slapped him. "Just an hour ago you were carrying on like a child. 'No Rose I don't want to go, please don't make me.' 'It'll hurt Rose, I'm sensitive Rose.' Bollocks." And with that she started to unlock the TARDIS.

For a moment, he felt dizzy. Now his cheek throbbed more than before. "One thing's for sure;" he mumbled "She's exactly like her mother. Hey Rose!" He called. "D'ya have any Tylenol?"

* * *

**  
AN: The ending's a bit bad I know. I finished this right before lunch (I could hardly think I was so hungry) Please Review –Gives Bananas as offering-! **

**Look for the next thing I'm going to post "What Once Was Lost." It's a Reunion fic. Jack Harkness will be in it…along with Torchwood, and even Martha! (Set after "Last of the Time Lords.") **

**I have big plans for it. I've already started thinking about the next installment "The Three Immortals." (Immortal huh…?-pokes- Think hard about that bit. It's a "clue!") It's about the adventures of The Doctor, Jack, and ****Rose**

**The Fangirl has left the building (Anyone have a better idea for a catchphrase? I need help :( ) **


End file.
